The new additions
by Brentinator
Summary: Dedicated to Maddie. When Chase notices some strange behaviors in Lilly, little did he know what they were...sequel to Training The Dog. Rated K plus.


Chase's POV.

"Tasha? Have you seen Lilly? I can't find her anywhere." I explained as I got up from my position on the floor where I was looking under the couch.

"Oh. She's in my room." Tasha smiled as she continued to make lunch. "She didn't seem to be feeling well earlier, so you may wanna check on her."

I nodded as I ran up the stairs to see my beloved border collie, sleeping on the bed, occasionally whimpering in her sleep. While rubbing her head to gently wake her up, I whispered.

"You feeling ok, baby girl?"

She then opened her eyes and slowly got up.

"Guess you are feeling a bit better. Wanna go get something to eat?"

She got off the bed and was walking a bit slower then usual, so I gently picked her up and carried her downstairs to her food.

"There you go. Eat up." I smiled as I rubbed behind her ears before Tasha handed me my sandwich.

After I quickly finished, I got up only to see Lilly had barley eaten anything, and she had fallen asleep again. Then Tasha came over.

"Chase? Is she ok?"

"I don't know. She barely ate and seems REALLY tired. It's almost like she's- wait. No, no, no. She can't be! She's still just a puppy!"

"Chase, she's a year old. What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Tasha...I think Lilly is pregnant."

"How? That wouldn't be possible. There would need to be a male dog, and we OBVIOUSLY don't have one."

I thought about it for a minute, before snapping my fingers.

"The Rosenblatt's just got Boomer, a two year old male border collie. I bet he did it."

"That would make sense. They have been spending a lot of time together lately." Tasha told me, rubbing Lilly's ears.

"So what do we do?"

"Simple, we set up a appointment with the vet and explain the whole thing."

I nodded as I gently picked up Lilly before placing her on the couch while Tasha called the vet.

-Next day-

"Hey baby girl, come on out." I smiled as I coaxed her out of her cage before placing her on the table while we were waiting on the vet.

She then laid down as I rubbed her ears while the vet came in and started checking.

"Well, I can tell you this right now. She is definitely pregnant. I thought you didn't own a male dog."

"We don't. We think it was the neighbour's dog." Tasha explained as she continued to collect information about the pregnancy, while Lilly rolled on her back in her sleep.

"Chase. It's time to go." Tasha said, snapping me out of it as I put Lilly back in her cage before getting back in the car.

When we got home, I sat beside Bree on the couch and got Lilly out, as she crawled in between us while Bree was watching Pretty Little Liars on TV.

"Hey."

"Is Lilly pregnant?"

"Nice greeting. But yep."

"Yes! But you know Mr. Davenport is gonna FREAK, right?"

"It'll be fine." I smiled as I rubbed her ears.

-A month later-

Lilly was due any day now, and it had been pretty amazing. Luckily, Mr. Davenport was ok with it. We were estimating she had about four puppies, but you can never tell since they are so small. We had even felt them kick a few times, and that was pretty amazing. I still can't believe my dog is gonna be a mom. Pretty unreal if you ask me. I was reading Journey To The Center Of The Earth for probably the tenth time when I heard Lilly start panting loudly. I looked over to see she was panting and pacing. Knowing what was going on, I yelled.

"Tasha! It's happening!"

Before helping her over to the small place we had made for her as Tasha came down the stairs with a lot of supplies as she handed me a pair of latex gloves. I gently rubbed her head, smiling.

"Your gonna meet your babies today."

After a hour, Tasha smiled as she held up the first puppy before handing it to me. After quickly cleaning it off and getting it breathing, I set it down beside Lilly while checking the gender.

"It's a boy." I smiled.

After the three other puppies, with one girl and two more boys, I quickly cleaned everything up with help from Tasha. while petting Lilly.

"Your all done. Your puppies are here."

Then Bree came downstairs.

"They are so adorable!" She squealed as she picked one up, cuddling it.

"Easy, Bree. Be careful." I replied, putting the puppy back down beside Lilly.

"What genders?"

"Three boys, one girl."

"Just like my family." Bree sighed as she started petting the girl before asking. "What are you gonna name them?"

"I was gonna name the boys, Karma, Finn and Hunter. We thought the girl was gonna be a boy, so I picked out the name Apollo, but since it's not a boy, I'm not sure what to name her."

"How about Adele? Like the best singer ever." Bree suggested.

I was about to decline, but then I remembered that getting the dog was Bree, Leo's and Adam's idea. And since Adam picked out Karma and Leo choose Hunter, I decided to let Bree name her Adele.

"Sure."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bree squealed, hugging me.

The end.

 **Here's a cute little one shot I whipped up for you guys, thanks to Maddie for the suggestion!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
